


I Want You To Know

by TylerM



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Always Liam, Bromance, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Bullied Liam, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Liam, M/M, Poor Liam, Puppy Liam, Sad Liam, Tickling, bullied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3535934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylerM/pseuds/TylerM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam tells his band mates his somewhat horrific past with friendships and bullying, queue band bonding, puppy Liam and protective older brothers.</p>
<p>Set in the X Factor tour era,  this is a squeal to my other story, For Who I Am! </p>
<p> - Warning, there is so much fluff you may die. I'm sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want You To Know

**Author's Note:**

> This just has no excuse. I'm sorry. 
> 
> SO MANY PEOPLE WANTED A SQUEAL WHAT?! WHY!? Anyway, thank you so much to those people! This is a squeal to For Who I am, including all the boys as Liam bares his soul and hidden past (dun dun dunnnnn). I have been working on this for months, believe me I didn't write this in a night it took me months. I kept going to it then leaving it and going back, its really not that great but I decided I couldn't leave it any longer or it would never get uploaded. I've really over dramatized Liams bullying past and how the boys would react to it, the whole thing is a major satire and a bit OOC really. But it's fanfiction so I'm allowed to. I hope you enjoy it a bit. 
> 
> Thank you a million times to the people who have read the first one and enjoyed it, I hope this lives up to it! :)

Liam grips his backpack nervously, hand ready to knock on the door but he pauses for a moment to compose himself. His parents had just dropped him off at Harrys bungalow, where they all decided to meet up a few days before heading into London to start the X Factor tour.

Liam can’t believe he hasn’t seen the boys in weeks, and truthfully he kind of misses them. Which is hardly even comprehendible for someone like Liam.

The last boy he’d actually seen was Louis when he stayed with him for a week and he knows this time will be different. They’re a proper band now, they’re going on tour and once that finishes they get to start recording their own album and start promo.  

He’s finally so excited to get into the logistics of things, no more live shows, no more judges, no more results. Sure its not going to be easy, just a different kind of difficult but he’s so excited . Things are real now, and he’s going to be doing it with 4 of his favourite people.

That’s not to say he’s not kind of terrified to be in those boys presence again, because he is. It’s no secret he had difficulties with the dynamics of the friendship during the house. But he wants to change that now, he wants to be more comfortable. The bands not going to work if he’s not.

And besides he promised Louis.

He promised Louis a lot of things, he’s hoping he might forget some of them.

Quickly without thinking about it he knocks loudly, if he thinks about it he’ll be standing here all night.

“Liam!” Niall opens the door of the bungalow quickly and pulls him into a tight hug, “Oi! Lads Liam’s here! One more to go!”

Niall grins at him widely, completely unfazed and free like all of Nialls smiles are and Liam’s never felt more relieved to see his happy face, it’s always easy when Niall’s around. He puts people at ease.

He puts Liam at ease, Liam never thought he would met someone whose actual presence makes him feel calm. But Niall has that effect on him.

He wonders if Niall knows he holds that much power, probably not, Liam concludes.

“How have you been mate? Feel like I haven’t seen you in forever,” Niall says as he swings his arm around Liam’s shoulder and guides him into the living room.

Inside he finds Louis and Harry playing video games, but as soon as they seem him enter the games forgotten and he has an arm full of Harry.

He’s talked to all the boys off and on the last few weeks, the phone call here and text message there. But Harry’s been sending him a constant stream of random thoughts and funny pictures, at least two a day and it’s nice. But he also remembers the phone call him and Louis exchanged when he had Louis over and knows Harry knows. He also knows how upset it must make the sensitive younger boy. Harrys always been a bit sensitive, and Liam’s not stupid to think Harry won’t be ridden with guilt due to what Liam’s been through and how he couldn’t help.

It’s not as if Harry could help, but he means well.

He doesn’t like to see Harry upset.

Liam’s unsure to the extent Harry is aware though, to be honest he’s not even sure what Louis knows. Louis had gotten all the stories from his mom and sisters, he has no idea what details they’d talked about or left out. Louis had only asked minimal questions and Liam wasn’t about to grill him in case Louis didn’t know the extent of the damage.

It was better that way. However it made it difficult not knowing what he should be wary of or not. Did they just know he was bullied or did they know the details of him coming home bloody, bruised and tormented for months? It was a fine line, one Liam didn’t particularly want to cross.

“Hey Haz,” Liam greets squeezing the younger tightly. However after a moment when Liam tries to let go of the hug Harry just holds on tighter, not willing to give up the contact yet.

“Um, Louis,” Liam pleads for help.

Louis just grins widely, a teasing glint in his eyes, “Harrys missed you Li,” He says simply, but Liam can hear the undertones of concern and amusement lacing his voice.

“Shut up Lou,” Harry grumbles but doesn’t let go, “You’re an idiot Liam.”

Liam laughs at that, “Sorry Haz,”

Harry finally lets go of Liam, gives him a pointed look and punches him right in the arm.

 Well, as hard as Harry can manage.

“Hey!” Liam pouts, rubbing his now very sore arm up and down, “What was that for?”

“Because you’re an idiot,” Harry says childishly, and grabs on to Liam again in a bone crushing hug, “You know what for,” he grumbles.  

Liam squirms uncomfortably in Harrys grip as Louis watches on in amusement, and Niall looks terribly confused.

He forgot the other boys don’t know yet.  

“Am I missing something?” Niall asks as Harry finally lets go of Liam, but never strays further than a few centimetres  away from him. Honestly Liam’s already tired from the contact, he doesn’t know how he’s going to get through the night.

“Liam’s an idiot,” Harry supplies unhelpfully.

“Hey, starting to get offended by that.” Liam frowns.

Harry at least has the decency to look a _little_ sheepish.

“Liam just has some things he’d like to share when Zayn gets here, we’re all going to do a bit of band bonding before the tour I reckon” Louis explains to a very confused Niall.

Niall frowns, but luckily doesn’t comment on it and just nods thoughtfully. He gives Liam a pointed glance and Liam flatters under it a little, he wonders if Niall has some kind of inclining about it. Niall’s not nearly as naïve as everyone one would like to believe, Liam wouldn’t be surprised.

He seems happy enough to drop it for now though and asks Liam if he wants to play a few rounds of FIFA before Zayn gets here, which he is happy to comply to.

They play for a while, and eventually Louis gets up to go get a drink from the kitchen. Liam hands his control to Harry to take over for him, claiming he also needs a drink. Harry takes it without questions and instantly the two are caught up in the game, leaving Liam to seek out the eldest.

Liam enters the kitchen where Louis raises a questioning eyebrow at him while sipping on his water contently. Liam gives him a sheepish grin.

“How have you been Payno?” Louis asks conversationally, hopping up on the counter and giving Liam a wink.

Liam doesn’t even bother to resist rolling his eyes, “Can’t complain, you?”

“Good,” Louis clicks his tongue thoughtfully, “So you haven’t had any trouble? Since you’ve been back? With you know,” Louis waves his hand around in a gesture that seems insane but Liam can somehow understand.

He sighs loudly, “I haven’t had trouble with them for ages Lou, nothing to worry about anymore. I didn’t take boxing up for nothing,”

Liam’s a big boy, he can look after himself.

Despite what everyone seems to believe.

Including his sisters.

Louis gives him a contemplating look, but shrugs seeming content enough to drop it, “You know, just have to check.”

Liam smiles warmly at him, a nice feeling bubbling up in his stomach.

He looks at Louis, mouth suddenly going a bit dry, but he has to ask him, “So,” he starts.

“So?” Louis cocks his eyebrow.

“About, everything,” Liam starts vaguely, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly and leaning on the counter, trying to appear as casual but he can feel his heart picking up a tad. He knows he has no reason to be nervous, Louis has proved that to him but it’s still uncomfortable to talk about. Louis seems to realise that and frowns, giving the younger his full attention.

Having Louis full attention is something Liam’s never been good with, he’s still learning. He tries his best to look Louis in the eye and fails miserably.

“The other guys, they don’t need to know everything. Yea? I mean, some stuff might just upset them. And some secrets are better left secrets, you know?” Liam asks.

Louis frowns in a confused manner, “What?”

Liam sighs long suffering, “Just, you know. They don’t need to know everything that you do, I’ll tell them the basics and what they need to know, but let me decide what needs and doesn’t need to be told.”

“What exactly do you count as needs to be told?” Louis asks suspiciously. Liam can tell Louis’s putting on his big brother hat now, a role he easily morphs into and one Liam saw a few times on his visit. It’s such a different Louis then the mischievous, loud one displayed to the world, but he can tell this is probably something he will eventually have to get used to.

“Well my kidney obviously, but everyone already knows about that, I didn’t hide anything. And that I wasn’t completely truthful about my friends, or therefore lack of friendships. I’ll tell them that I was bullied in high school and that’s why I have more trouble then you guys at like, messing around and being comfortable with everything. And that I’m sorry I didn’t tell them but I didn’t want everyone to think I’m more of a loser then they already did. Just you know, that,” Liam tries, giving Louis a pleading look.

Louis however looks a mix between shocked and appalled, Liam can’t really decipher it. Without warning however Louis jumps down from the counter and pulls Liam into a fierce hug.

“You’re not a loser Liam, you never were. They’re not going to think that either,” Louis says forcefully, “You’re a little slow, but anyone who calls you a loser with have to deal with me, okay?”

Liam chokes out a laugh and rests his head on Louis’s shoulder, they’re the same height at the moment, but Liam can tell he’s going to grow.

And while he has always been a little afraid of Louis up until now, he’s really not sure anyone who bullied him would be scared of Louis. But it’s the thought that counts really.

“But what about everything else? You don’t want to tell them about the beatings? And how they put you in hospital? How you transferred schools and they cornered you one afternoon? How you took up boxing to defend yourself as a last resort? How they could have seriously injured you and they didn’t get any more consequences then a slap on the wrist? Liam that’s not your fault and you shouldn’t be ashamed of that,” Louis says forcefully and Liam winces, so they _had_ told him pretty much everything.

“Have you told Harry?” He asks quietly.

“No, only some. Nothing that honest,” Louis swears.

Liam just nods and breaks out of Louis embrace to stand back and rub his hands over his eyes forcefully.

He will not cry, he tells himself. He cried enough over this years ago and it’s over now. It barely upsets him anymore.

It’s just, _talking about it_. It’s never been his favourite thing in the world. That’s why so few people know.

“Its just hard, you don’t get it because it wasn’t you. You haven’t been there, I don’t want to have to relive it again and I don’t want them to think differently of me. I can look after myself,” Liam states firmly.

Louis sighs, reaching out to squeeze Liam’s neck softly, “I know Li, you just don’t have to anymore. You’ve got us now.”

Liam looks up hesitantly and gives Louis a weak smile.

Louis just rolls his eyes and pulls Liam in for another hug. Liam’s not sure when he got used to Louis hugs, but he’s mad at himself he ever resited before.

“Okay, you don’t have to tell them everything. All the important stuff, but you can leave out the blood and stuff if that makes you feel better. But they’ll just find out eventually you know, secrets don’t stay secrets in this band very long. Remember when Zayn tried to hide the bear?” Louis jokes, trying to get a laugh out of his younger bandmate.

It works, “Yea I know. I’ll tell them eventually, I just want to take it one step at a time.”

Louis sighs but nods and runs a hand up and down Liam’s back, “Alright I can respect that. But what about the other stuff?”

Liam frowns confused, “What other stuff?”

“Only the important stuff,” Louis says in mock outrage, “Like your painful crush on Danielle, the embarrassing childhood stories, the lord of the rings posters, how adorably ticklish you are,” Louis squeezes his sides for good measure causing Liam to flail around and take a very large step away from the other, putting his hands out in front of his to cause as much distance between them as possible.

“No, that one stays between us. I’ve seen how you gang up on Niall, no.” Liam says sternly because he is not about to become the victim to a four person tickle attack. He can’t fend that off and he’ll die.

Louis grin only gets wider and more mischievous, “Liam, Liam, Liam. So naïve, so trusting, we’d never hurt you.”

Liam is aware they’d never hurt him, but Louis _would_ tickle him to tears. Which is just as bad in his books.

“Seriously Louis no, please don’t tell them,” Liam is practically begging by now but Louis just grins.

He gives the boy one last wink before heading back into the lounge area, and Liam knows when he has lost a battle.

Maybe Louis was simply put on the planet to embarrass the living daylights out of him.

-/-/-/-/-/

It’s not until later that night, when they’re all sitting around the TV watching Anchorman and eating Pizza that Louis brings anything up again. It takes him a solid four hours after Zayn’s arrived to say anything, and if Liam didn’t know better he would have thought he’d gotten away with it.

Too bad Liam knows better.

“So lads,” Louis drags out, placing his pizza on the ground and turning to face them all from his position on the corner of the couch, legs crossed, “I think we should chat.”

Louis had taken the end of the couch for their movie night but not before pulling Liam along with him so they were never far apart. Liam had been pressed up against Louis side all night, content to have his hair petted by the older as Zayn sat on his other side, legs draped over his thighs with his feet in Liam’s lap, securely seated between the two.

Again, if Liam didn’t know better he’d think that Louis had already told Zayn some of it, that’s why he was sitting in the middle of them both. As if they could protect him from the non-existent demons in his closet.

 If this was going to be the next few years of his life he may have to rethink this band.

They’d suffocate him with love before he’d hit 19.

Niall who was sitting on the mattress they’d put on the floor with Harry, pizza in front of them snorts, “A chat? What are you breaking up with us Lou?” he laughs, but frowns when he finds Harry isn’t laughing along with him instead looking up expectantly at Liam.

“Am I missing something?” Niall asks, “You two have been a bit off all day, which is weird.” Niall looks at Liam and Louis.

Liam sighs, “Okay I just have some things I think you should know, that I probably should have mentioned a bit earlier, maybe,” He says sheepishly and he looks hesitantly at Louis who is giving him an encouraging smile.

He turns to Zayn who is looking at his cautiously, but grabs his hand and smiles, “You can tell us anything babe, you know that.”

Liam smiles and nods, taking in a deep breath, “Yea I know, thanks.”

“Um alright, well Louis really thinks I should say something but it’s not that big of a deal or anything. Don’t make it into a big deal, okay? Really I’m fine, but I guess it would have made the house like, a bit easier, maybe? And it’ll make tour easier, maybe. Not that it would be hard or anything, it’s just something that would have made things makes more sense I guess. If that makes sense, it probably doesn’t,” Liam rambles, wringing his hands nervously. He’s rambling now but he can’t seem to stop.

“Liam calm down. Breath, you didn’t murder anyone. Its fine,” Louis puts a hand on his shoulder squeezing firmly, he turns to the other boys, “As you know I went home with Liam after Xfactor to meet his mom and sisters and to unravel the secrets that condone our Payno, and was met with some thing’s I feel help piece him together. Maybe in not the best ways, Liam just thinks it’s good if we’re all honest with each other and doesn’t have wanted to accidently offended anyone.” He explains and Liam smiles gratefully.

Niall frowns, “You’re not dying are you Liam? Oh god it’s about your kidney isn’t it, you need a transplant and if you don’t get one you’re going to die or something, that happened to my gran once,”

Liam looks up alarmed, “No! No, of course not! I’m not dying.”

Niall sighs in relief, “Oh thank god.”

Liam sighs, “God no, I’m not dying. My kidneys fine, I mean as fine as it is for one kidney at least. I didn’t lie to you guys about that. I might have under played it a bit though? I mean I’m not dying, but the whole drinking thing can be a bit of a problem sometimes. Sometimes I’m on medication for it and I have regular check-ups at the hospital to make sure it’s okay. It’s not dangerous at the moment but there is always the chance, and I was pretty sick when I was younger. Like really sick, so mom frets a bit. A lot actually, so if you talk to her she’ll freak out, she worries about me is all. It’s not that bad, but it’s not also like ‘oh I’ve got one kidney, I’m totally fine though’ like I said, either I guess.”

Harry frowns, “You’re not sick though now are you?”

Liam shakes his head, “No I’m fine, really.” He adds when Harry doesn’t look totally convinced.

Zayn sighs from the side of him, rubbing his thumb across Liams hand, “Anything else you’d like to share?” He prompts all knowingly.

Liam looks down at his lap, avoiding eye contact, “I may have lied a bit about, like high school? Um, I didn’t have it quiet as easy as I lead on. Andy and Maz are actually my only friends, and I only met them two years ago. Before that I had a few issues, with bullies. It started when I was like 10, first it just started normal with name calling and that but it got a bit more serious as I got older. I got in a few fights, I don’t know if you can call it that though when you get the crap beat out of you regularly,” Liam laughs nervously, “It went on for a bit, until I landed up in hospital and Ruth found out. She made me tell mom and dad and telling anyone didn’t really help, transferred and all that but it still happened. Finally dad made me take up boxing, to defend myself. Guess he was sick of his only son coming home with black eyes. That fixed it up alright, people left me alone after that and finally a bit later I met Andy and Maz. I’m not telling you to make you feel sorry for me or anything but I just, don’t really know how to do this? Like friends, I guess? That’s so lame, I know I’m sorry but I just don’t. I’ve been on my own most of the time and you’re all so comfortable and tactile and I’m not used to someone touching me unless a fist is involved. So I’m sorry I didn’t tell you and I didn’t want you to think I didn’t like you or something. Cause I do, this band is the best thing to ever happen to me. I’m just still, learning, kind of? God, I’m sorry I’m so lame,” He laughed nervously again letting out a shaky breath and looked up at Louis.

The boy was overcome with fondness and affection, Liam did not deserve all he’d been through.

He pulled the younger into his side in a one arm hug, a silent well done.

Zayn was the first to react. He quickly jumped off the couch and started to pace small length of the room, “What the fuck?!” he cried waving his arms around in a dramatic fashion, “You – them- they what – and you – bruises? – hospital? – fucking wankers – I – I – ill kill them – fucking twats how dare they – what the fuck!” He cried outraged and basically making zero sense.

This was not okay, this was not okay at all in Zayns books. Liam was, Liam. He was sweet and caring and kind and funny and a big over grown puppy. People couldn’t hurt him, why would someone do that. Zayn was about ready to drive down to Wolverhampton right now and kill someone.

“Zayn,” Liam said carefully, startled by Zayn’s outburst.

“No, no Liam don’t try to calm me down. You just sat there and told us how some fucking low life twats made your life torture for 7 years and basically blamed yourself, those fucking pricks I want names and I want addresses and they will be lucky if I let them live. People can’t do that to other people, the hospital? No not to you,” He rambles absolutely fuming at the very thought of anyone touching Liam.

Liam didn’t deserve this, he’s sure nobody actually deserved such a treatment but Liam is on the top of the list that only good things can happen to. Period. Nobody should ever touch Liam in a way that makes him afraid. Zayn would spend the next 50 years of his life making sure of that.

Louis frowns at the boy while still holding Liam, because while he’s glad Zayn’s first instinct is to defend the boy jumping to conclusions and becoming manic about it isn’t going to help anyone. Before he can say anything though Niall has already jumped up and grabbed Zayn’s arm, pulling him in closely so their foreheads touch,

“Calm down man okay, I get it, but just calm down,” Niall says panicky but reassuring in only a way Niall can. He pleads with his eyes at Zayn and for a second Zayn wants to pull away and scream and punch something because he’s just so mad, but he dares a look at Liam from the corner of his eye and suddenly understands why Niall is so determine to get him to be sane.

Because one look at Liam tells him that Liam is almost on the verge of tears, his big brown eyes even wider than usual and there’s a terrible grimace on his face like he’s trying very hard not to cry and suddenly Zayn wants to punch himself for causing such a scene. Liam just bared his soul to the group, and while he hasn’t been received with a negative response Zayn causing such a commotion can’t be what he wanted.

Zayn looks to Niall again and nods as calmly as he can, a silent sorry that he hopes he understands. Niall seems to and nods curtly, taking his arm off Zayn’s and letting him run up to the boy.

Instantly Liam’s face is covered in tiny kissed and Zayn grabs  both sides of his face and forces the younger to look at him, he looks frightened and timid and again, Zayn is going to spend the rest of his life making sure Liam never makes that face again,

“I’m sorry Li,” He whispers, so despite their little audience on Liam can hear, “I just hate that you’ve gone through that, it makes me so mad. But I’m sorry, I freaked a but. Just know that we’d never do that to you, we’d never intentionally hurt you. We love you okay, nothing you do is ever going to be wrong or bad. It’s not your fault, nothing is.” He says as sternly as he possibly can.

Liam gives him a hesitant smile and nods.

Zayn smiles slightly and removes himself from the boys, “I need a smoke,” He declares and leaves the room quietly, thick with a tension but not uncomfortable.

“Would anyone else like to Hulk out or are we good?” Louis jokes lightly causing Liam to smirk.

Niall smiles brightly at that, and gently wacks Liam’s legs, “No thanks. But seriously, he’s right. It’s not your fault, and you didn’t deserve that. It’s not fair. But I couldn’t care less Liam you’re my mate, you’ll always be my mate. Nothing to be ashamed about.”

Niall’s carefree and easy going attitude is what’s going to get Liam through the next 20 years of his life, he can tell.

Liam smiles gratefully at him, and turns to Harry. The boy look conflicted, torn between frustration and confusion. Harrys face has never been the most easy to read but at the moment Liam is just stumped.

Slowly Harry puts a hand on Liam’s knee and pats lightly, “Thank you for sharing,”

Liam’s not any less confused but now Harrys giving him a small smile and he doesn’t seem like he’s going to Hulk out or be disappointed or mad so that’s a win in Liam’s book.

“It’s really fine, every ones overreacting a little bit. It happened ages ago,” Liam shrugs nonchalantly.

From the shocked looks on the faces of his three bandmates that’s apparently the wrong thing to say.

Louis just hangs his head and groans dramatically, “You’re one of those people who get sick and don’t tell anyone about it aren’t you? You’re going to get sick from overworking yourself and then pass out on stage in front of millions of fans because you didn’t tell anyone aren’t you? You’re going to give me grey hairs Liam I swear,”

Liam frowns because that’s a little dramatic, and not at all relevant.

Harry again places his hand on Liam’s knee and looks him directly in the eye, “It happened and it’s done, we get that Liam. But don’t ever downplay it. It wasn’t okay, and you can’t let people think it was. People can’t treat other people like that.”

Liam gets squirmy at how serious Harry is, but nods anyway. That seems to make Harry happy enough for the moment because he smiles and says, “I’m hungry. Who wants a sandwich?”

Liam absolutely wants a sandwich.

He thought the rest of the night would be incredibly awkward, he did just expel his darkest and most hidden secrets to a room full of guys he’s barely known for a few months. And it probably should be awkward, the way Harry stares at him just a little too long, like he can picture where Liam had a black eye or a bruise. How Zayn lingers just a tad too close to be comfortable, and when loses sight of Liam for more than a minute quickly glances around. How Niall wraps his arms around Liam a little too tightly, to ensure he knows no contact from him will ever be brutal.

And how Louis just stares at him a little too long, and a little too fondly. To which Liam just blushes.

He’s not sure at what moment he knew he loved these guys, but it happened and now he’s stuck between a rock and four band members. He’s never getting out of this.

Worse things have happened in his life.

It’s about midnight, when they’re full on candy and Doritos, watching Finding Nemo, cramped on a mattress on the floor, Liam in the middle with the rest of the guys surrounding him. Liam’s barely awake, he’s been slipping in and out of consciousness for about 20 minutes now, because it’s been a long day and he’s tired, and despite how hilarious he always finds Dory’s whale talk it’s not enough to keep him fully awake.

He’s using Louis as a pillow, because Louis has barely let go of him for a solid two hours now and Liam’s not one to complain about it anymore. Louis insists he needs to get used to cuddles because they’re going on tour together and there will be _loads_ of cuddling apparently, this is just practise. Liam’s given up protesting about personal space and boundaries and _please stop petting my hair I’m not a dog_ , because he’s about 97 percent sure he’s days of personal space are a thing of his past.

Again, worse things have happened in his life.

Liam is just about to fall into probably one of his more restful sleeps until he is brutally awoken by Louis saying,

“Boys, did you know little Payno is ticklish?”

Liam’s not sure what he did that was so horrific in a past life that he deserved such a vicious, blunt fact to be thrown into the world so carelessly to the four people on the planet who would use that information for things that only mean bad things for Liam.

But he assumes it has something to do with the same deity that decided to introduce Louis into his life.

Liam barely has time to try to detangle himself from Louis and make a valiant attempt at an escape, seriously sonnets could have been written as he struggled off the mattress, before he is pinned down by four sets of hands prodding and poking at any place that might be sensitive.

His giggles and pleas for mercy fall to deaf ears as Louis coos at how cute he is and Niall marvels at how sensitive his sides are before being tickled into oblivion for what seems like hours.

Unfortunately, they’re gentle enough to keep him more than coherent and nothing further than a stream of consistent light giggles, to prove to him they would never intentionally hurt him.

Liam’s not sure what he did that justifies this, but when they finally stop and Zayn pulls him into a tight hug, whispering into his ear to sleep, Liam goes to bed with a reluctant, genuine smile plastered on his face.


End file.
